disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Seven Sampson
"Lucky Seven Sampson" is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Multiplication Rock. The song sung by the character of the same name teaches us how to multiply by seven. Lyrics TV Version Now you can call me Lucky, 'cause Lucky's my name. Singin' and dancin', that's my game. I never did a whole day's work in my life, Still everything seems to turn out right. Like a grasshopper on a summer's day, I just love to play, And pass the time away, 'Cause I was born 'neath a lucky star. They said I'd go far. Makin' people happy, that's my favorite game. Lucky Seven is my natural name. Slippin' and slidin' my whole life through, Still I get everything done that I got to do, 'Cause I was born 'neath a lucky star. School is where you are? Aw, that's not hard. Let me show you something. You multiply seven times one, I got seven days to get that problem done. Multiply seven times two, Take 14 laughs when you're feelin' blue. Multiply seven times three, A 21-day vacation you can play with me. Multiply seven times four, You got 28 days (that's-a one month more) To pay the mortgage on your store. Don't worry. Something will turn up! Multiply seven times five, I don't know how you did it, but man alive, that's 35. Multiply seven times six, Grab a stick and make a 42 clickety-clicks. Multiply seven times seven, Take 49 steps right up to seventh heaven. Multiply seven times eight, They got 56 flavors and I just can't wait. Multiply seven times nine, 63 musicians, all friends of mine. Multiply seven times ten, And that brings you right back to 70 again. You know, I think that's important. There's a trick there somewhere. Multiply seven times eleven, Even a rabbit knows that's 70 plus 7. Multiply seven times twelve, You got 84, and isn't that swell. I'm gonna try seven times 13, just for fun, 70 plus 21. Seven times 14 must be great, Well, exactly, that's a 70 plus 28. Seven times 15, man alive, That's 70 plus 35 ... a hundred and five! Man, this stuff is simple - no jive. You got it, now I gotta fly. Excuse me folks, I'm saying goodbye. I sure do thank you for the huckleberry pie. Take it home, boys. Remember Lucky Seven Samson, that's my natural born name. If you should ask me again, I'd have to tell you the same. You'll wake up tomorrow, you'll be glad that I came 'Cause you'll be singin one of the songs that I sang. So keep a happy outlook and be good to your friend, And maybe I'll pass this way again. Maybe! Bye. Soundtrack Version Now you can call me Lucky, 'cause Lucky's my name. Singin' and dancin', that's my game. I never did a whole day's work in my life, Still everything seems to turn out right. Like a grasshopper on a summer's day, I just love to play, And pass the time away, 'Cause I was born 'neath a lucky star. They said I'd go far. Makin' people happy, that's my favorite game. Lucky Seven is my natural name. Slippin' and slidin' my whole life through, Still I get everything done that I got to do, 'Cause I was born 'neath a lucky star. School is where you are? Aw, that's not hard. Let me show you something. You multiply seven times one, I got seven days to get that problem done. Multiply seven times two, Take 14 laughs when you're feelin' blue. Multiply seven times three, A 21-day vacation you can play with me. Multiply seven times four, You got 28 days (that's-a one month more) To pay the mortgage on your store. Don't worry. Something will turn up! Multiply seven times five, I don't know how you did it, but man alive, that's 35. Multiply seven times six, Grab a stick and make a 42 clickety-clicks. Multiply seven times seven, Take 49 steps right up to seventh heaven. Multiply seven times eight, They got 56 flavors and I just can't wait. Multiply seven times nine, 63 musicians, all friends of mine. Multiply seven times ten, And that brings you right back to 70 again. You know, I think that's important. There's a trick there somewhere. Multiply seven times eleven, Even a rabbit knows that's 70 plus 7. Multiply seven times twelve, You got 84, and isn't that swell. I'm gonna try seven times 13, just for fun, 70 plus 21. Seven times 14 must be great, Well, exactly, that's a 70 plus 28. Seven times 15, man alive, That's 70 plus 35 ... a hundred and five! Man, this stuff is simple - no jive. You got it, now I gotta fly. Excuse me folks, I'm saying goodbye. I sure do thank you for the huckleberry pie. Take it home, boys. Remember Lucky Seven Samson, that's my natural born name. If you should ask me again, I'd have to tell you the same. You'll wake up tomorrow, you'll be glad that I came 'Cause you'll be singin one of the songs that I sang. So keep a happy outlook and be good to your friend, And maybe I'll pass this way again. Bye. Category:Schoolhouse Rock! songs Category:Songs Category:Multiplication Rock songs